The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay. More particularly, the invention relates to an electromagnetic relay suitable for switching loads at DC voltages exceeding 24V for use in applications such as an automobile.
Examples of conventional electromagnetic relays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,864,270 and 6,140,895. These relays are manufactured to switch loads at voltages below 24V. Because many applications require a greater load range, typically exceeding 15A, these relays can not adequately accommodate applications where higher currents are required. In addition, conventional relays typically have a single set of opening contacts or a single set of closing contacts. A single set of opening or closing contacts is not sufficient for many applications.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electromagnetic relay having more than one set of opening and/or closing contacts and being suitable for switching DC voltages exceeding 24V and currents exceeding 15A. It is also desirable that the relay be both compact and economical.
The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay. The elctromagneic relay having an armature which is mechanically coupled to a moveable contact bridge by a transfer spring. A torsion bar is attached to the transfer spring and extends substantially transversely to the contact bridge. An armature spring is provided for urging the armature towards a resting position.